Trapped Inside Me
by Maeph93
Summary: Friday's dance is approaching, but that's not what is on this football player's mind. What is on his mind is the fact that he can't get a certain brunette out of his head. And that brunette happens to be his girlfriend's friend. Thanks to Kihonne for letting me use some of her OCs. K I think.


**Hello, fanfictioniers! This is Maeph93 with a one shot that I thought up of regarding Jaden's comment about Bree in Leo's Jam. Calla does not have that much of a significant part in the story; it mainly focuses on Jaden's thoughts. Special thanks to Kihonne for letting me borrow Jaden and Calla. I hope Kihonne and those reading enjoy this. And in regards to next chapter for Bionic Soldiers, I'm guessing I'm halfway through. I know this is usually Kihonne's thing, but Jaden, take it away!**

**Jaden: Maeph93 does not own Lab Rats; Calla and I fall to our genius creator, Kihonne.**

* * *

**Jaden's POV**

My lungs were on fire; my legs were burning. All my muscles were in pain, but I did not care. I deserved it, actually. For Christ sakes, I have a girlfriend that I am taking to the dance with me tomorrow, but the only girl that was on my mind for the past four or five hours was Bree. I was running because I did not have a _clue_ what to do; this was unfamiliar territory.

I finally collapsed on the grass and stared up at the sun. My sides ached, but that was the last thought on my mind. How could I have been so careless back there? Now Calla had blackmail available to use. I thought back to the conversation I had with my sister right before I left practice.

Flashback

_"CALLA!" I called. Calla was up in her room, trying to decide on some unimportant detail. The dance was tomorrow, and all the girls were coming over later for girly stuff._

_"Yeah, Jay?" Calla called as she stepped out of her room to catch my eye._

_"One of your friends is here. Um, Bree. You know the pretty brunette?" I replied. _

_"Wait, Jay?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Did you just call her pretty?"_

_The hairs on the back of my neck rose. I couldn't let anyone know of my crush on Bree. Not yet anyways. I rolled my eyes. "No, of course not. You're imagining it, little sister," I lied smoothly. "Anyway, I'm out of here. Got practice at six."_

_I headed out the door, wiping sweat off my face, and got in my car._

End flashback

After practice, I had decided to do some running around the track. And that leads me to here, lying pathetically on the grass. I did not lie to back there was I said Bree was attractive. She was drop-dead gorgeous. I wonder how good of a kisser she is.

I berated myself right there for thinking that. I found Bree cute, and was curious what it would be like to hold her and touch her, but that was simply not going to happen. I had a girlfriend. I would rather kill Kaitlin than tell Kaitlin of my thoughts on Bree, and I would rather kill myself than hurt my girlfriend.

I let in a deep breath and placed my hands behind my head. Oh, what was I going to do!? I glanced at my watch. It was almost ten PM. No wonder the sky had been getting darker.

I knew that eventually I would have to face the music. I had no idea if I could do that, however. Would it be Kaitlin? Would it be Bree? Would I forget about Bree? Would my sister be disgusted if we got together? What would the team think?

I sighed. It was time to go home. Standing up, I was not surprised to find out that every part of me was hurting. I just made it inside my car when I heard my phone ringing. I knew who it was without even looking. It was Calla.

I slammed my head against the steering wheel. One, in annoyance, and two, I did not want to have to deal with her. I zoned out her message, and instead quickly shot her a text saying I was on my way home. It was truly a miracle I did not get in a wreck on the way home.

"Jaden!" Calla called once I walked in. "How come you're late?"

I faintly dismissed her comment and headed to bed. I almost passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow, but I didn't.

Bree. She attracts me like bees to honey. She is kind, funny… gosh, what am I going to do? Looking at a picture of me and my girlfriend, I knew the path I had to take. I was going to continue loving Kaitlin, and if I found out that I could not get Bree out of my head, I was going to end it with Kaitlin. With that in mind, I closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't exactly sure on the ending, but it seems like Jaden made the right decision. I probably would have chosen the wrong one to be truthfully honest. I might have another one-shot posted up tomorrow. All right. Leave your thoughts. PEACE!**


End file.
